An Old Friend
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: Instead of August Booth coming into Storybrooke on his motorcycle, an old occupant comes to town. Robin Locksley is back after five years and he and Regina have to bring their secrets to light in the town full of gossip. *****REVISED EDITION*****


Regina was at Granny's having lunch with Henry when an engine booming distracted her. She looked out the window and her eyes opened wide.

She froze and sat in her seat perplexed. _He's back_. A huge smile spread across her face and she jumped to her feet. _He's back!_

She hurried out the diner's doors, not noticing Miss Swan giving her a bewildered look, and jumped into the arms of Robin, King of Locksley. Her legs wrapped around his torso and her hands were holding his neck as she kissed him.

"You came back." She stated with the brightest eyes anybody had ever seen on her.

"Yes, I did. Five years away from you was long enough." Robin replied and smiled back just as widely. Regina rested her forehead upon his. Tears of joy sprang to her eyes and she laughed. Emma walked out of the diner and towards Regina.

"Hey Regina. Who's this?" Emma asked. Regina shifted uncomfortably and Robin put Regina down and sat her on his motorcycle. As Regina wiped the tears away from her face, Robin held out his hand and Emma shook it.

"Robin Locksley at your service." He supplied. Emma nodded and stated her name.

"Emma Swan." Robin smiled and Emma asked "So how long have you known Regina?"

Before Robin could answer Regina interrupted. "Miss Swan, you really shouldn't pry into other people's lives."

As Emma turned around to go back inside Regina stopped her with a look of hesitation on her face. "Miss Swan! Would you...Would you watch Henry for a couple of hours? Me and Robin have some...business to attend to."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Emma stated with a wink and a hint of surprised at the Mayor's offer.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of business Miss Swan!" Regina put on a helmet and sat behind Robin on his motorcycle.

Emma took a step back and they rode off in the direction of the Mayor's house. The trip was fairly silent. The only sounds came from the rumble of the motorcycle and the cars that passed them. The wind blew in Regina's face and the sunlight hit her perfectly.

She got off of the motorcycle when Robin parked in front of her house and took out her keys. She opened the front door and he followed her in. As she shut the door behind them, he walked further in and inspected the house.

"It hasn't changed one bit." Robin exclaimed. Regina smiled in reply as he walked back towards her. He reached for her waist and took a step closer to her. They were a whisper away from one another.

Robin bent down and planted a quick kiss on her lips before releasing his hold on her and turning back towards her living room.

"I shall wait down here while you change. _He_ should be able to see you as he remembers, not as the Mayor of Storybrooke but as yourself." Regina nodded and walked towards the stairs, swaying her hips slightly as she went. She could feel his eyes on her the whole way. She smirked.

She went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. It has been a while since she saw _him_. _What if_ he _doesn't remember me?_ A tear fell from her eyes before she could stop it.

She shook the bad thoughts out of her head and walked into her closet. She looked around and found a suitcase hidden all the way in the back. Away from everything else. She opened it up and all of her old clothing was inside.

Everything that she wore before Robin left Storybrooke to find a place for _him_ and all of the clothes she wore when she used to visit _him_ after that. She quickly changed into a pair of skinny ripped up jeans and a tank top with combat boots.

Regina felt like she could finally breath. She hated to wear the Mayor outfits but she had to keep up appearances. She looked into her mirror and sighed.

She hoped _he_ didn't hate her like Henry did. When she returned downstairs, Robin was in her kitchen.

"So, Regina, how has life been?" Robin asked as he played around with a bowl of apples.

"It has been…boring." She stated. He finally looked up and gaped at her.

"You look absolutely stunning, in every way." He said. She remembered the first time he had said that to her.

 _Regina was finally getting out of work after a long boring day filled with meetings. Although, one of the meetings intrigued her._

 _If she was being honest it wasn't the meeting that intrigued her, it was the man who called for the meeting. Robin Locksley. He wanted to build an extension to his shooting range. She had hastily agreed to the extension._

 _Through the entire meeting, she felt as though his eyes were controlling her. She couldn't bare to say no to him. She walked closer to her car and saw a man sitting on the curb beside it. It was none other than Robin Locksley._

 _"Mr. Locksley, what a pleasant surprise." She remarked, a bit taken aback that he had waited for her like this._

 _"M'lady." He greeted, eyeing her up and down._

 _"I must say, you look absolutely stunning, in every way." Regina blushed and looked away. Robin got up and walked towards her. Regina cleared her throat and looked back at him._

 _"So Mr. Locksley, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina asked._

 _Robin smirked and said "I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to an extension of my business and to ask you if you would like to go out for a drink sometime." As he said this, he looked a little nervous._

 _Regina smiled and nodded. "I would like that."_

 _Of course, later when they went out it turned into more than_ _ **just a drink**_ _._

Regina blushed at the memory and looked down, a strand of hair fell in her face and Robin walked around the table and pushed it behind her ear.

"I do recall a time when you used to pepper me with your wondrous kisses. Where has that time gone?" He asked as he tilted her chin up so that she can look him in the eyes.

"It still exists, but you need to earn my kisses, Robin." Regina replied. She stepped back and started to walk to the entrance of her house. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming or am I going alone?" She asked.

He followed her out the door and back onto his motorcycle. Regina put her arms around Robin's chest and they drove off towards the town line. Regina looked up ahead and saw the town line and the sign that signified that this was indeed, the end of the town.

She took a deep breath. _God, I hope this works out._ Robin sped up and they left Storybrooke together.

In about fifteen minutes, they were in Portland, Maine. Robin parked in front of a nice looking suburban home.

"This is where _he_ lives." Robin said.

"Why don't we check on how _he_ is doing?" Regina asked.

"That is what we are going to do." Robin said. He took a breath then got off of the motorcycle. They held hands as they walked to the front door. Robin knocked and a woman opened the door, Marian. Behind her, Roland was hiding.

"Papa!" Roland shouted. Roland made his way around Marian to Robin. Robin picked him up and hugged him. He passed Roland to Regina.

"Mama! I missed you!" Roland shouted. Regina smiled and hugged Roland.

"I missed you too my little knight." She whispered in his hair.

"Mama I **really** missed you!" Roland said to Regina.

"I really missed you too, but now, we won't have to miss each other."

"Why not?" Roland asked confused.

Regina smiled and said "You are coming home with me."

Marian gasped and tried to grab Roland back. Robin blocked and said "No, you can't stop her from taking her child. You were only a care taker for Roland, nothing more." Marian had an evil glare in her eyes.

Robin went inside to pack Roland's things and came back out with a big duffle bag. He opened up the garage and took car keys out of his pocket.

As the door opened further, Regina spotted a blue mini van inside. Robin opened the doors for the van and Regina put Roland inside, strapping him to the car seat that was placed inside. Robin went on his motorcycle and Regina drove the van.

"Mama!" Roland exclaimed.

"Yes, Roland?" Regina asked.

"I'm hungry." Roland replied cheekily. Regina laughed and fished a fruit snack pack out of her purse. "Snack on this for a few minutes. We're ten minutes away from home." Roland gladly took the fruit snacks and the rest of the ride was relatively quiet. They arrived back at Storybrooke no less than an hour after they left.

Regina drove straight to her house with Robin trailing behind her. Regina looked into her mirror and noticed that Roland fell asleep during the car ride. She parked her van and got out.

Robin opened the back door and Regina motioned for him to be quiet. Robin looked at Roland and noticed him sleeping. He smirked and looked at Regina. They both had tears in their eyes.

"We can be a family now." Robin whispered to Regina. Regina nodded and bit her lip. She took a step forward and pressed her lips against Robin's lips. He held her tight and pulled her in for a hug as the kiss ended. A few tears fell from her eyes and she held on tightly to Robin.

"Don't ever leave again." Regina whispered.

"I won't, I promise." He replied. She let go and nodded.

She wiped her tears away as Robin unfastened Roland from the car seat but before Robin could carry Roland out, Regina stopped him. "Can I? I haven't seen him in a year." Robin nodded and Regina carried Roland out of the van.

She walked towards the front door with her keys and opened the door. She walked in, turning on the lights as she went. Robin trailed behind with the duffle bag. She walked up the steps and down the hallway.

Slowly, she turned the knob to the door at the end of the hall. Henry wasn't ever allowed to enter the room. She pushed the door open and stood frozen for a minute. Realization sinking in.

She was finally here. She finally had her family. She walked further into the room and placed Roland

on the small race car bed. He turned onto his side and continued to sleep soundly. Regina turned and looked at the room.

It had blue walls, a window that brought sunlight into the otherwise dark room. There were shelves filled with clothes that she had bought throughout the years in case Roland ever did have the chance to live with her as she planned.

There were photos of them together throughout the years. The last time she saw him, she took a photo of them as they ate ice cream. Every moment together was photographed. There were only about 15 photographs.

It still felt unreal to her. He was finally here. Tears escaped her eyes again and Robin rushed to her side, encasing her in a hug. He rubbed her back as she cried. She thought that this day would never come.

She slowly let go of Robin and collected herself. Together, her and Robin unpacked Roland's things into his room and checked on him as they did so.

"So how do you think people will react?" Regina asked.

"Depends on how they find out." Robin replied with a smirk at how the town's people might react. They heard mumbling and turned around. Roland had started to wake up.

"Mama, I'm hungry." He whispered. Regina smiled and picked him up.

"How about we go to Granny's?" Regina asked Roland.

"Okay mama." Roland said as he laid his head on her neck. They all left the room and walked out of the house. Regina walked to the car and strapped Roland into the back seat. She sat next to Roland, not wanting to leave his side, as Robin drove.

Throughout the drive to Granny's, Regina was playing with Roland. Robin smiled at Regina's antics. She would whisper small secrets into Roland's ear and then tickle him. His laughter filled the hearts of Robin and Regina. Robin reached Granny's and parked. He sighed.

"We're here." He stated, hating to end the little game that went on between Regina and Roland. They all got out of the van and walked up to the front door, Roland sitting on Regina's hip.

"Here goes nothing." Robin said. They opened the door to find Granny's pretty much empty. Robin raised his eyebrows at Regina how shrugged in response. Suddenly, Granny appeared.

"Hello, and who is this young fella?" Granny asked as Roland looked up at her. "This is Roland, my son." Regina said. Granny's eyes went wide and she started to look back and forth between Robin, Regina, and Roland.

Before anyone said anything, the bell chimed, signaling that someone had entered. "Mom?!" Henry exclaimed eyeing the child on her hip.


End file.
